Times Like These
by Riku's-Kitsune-Mate
Summary: It's times like these that I wonder... what really keeps together, and helps us survive through the dark. We're all just searching for a heart to call “home”. [RikuSora AU oneshot]


_**Times Like These**  
_**By: Riku's-Kitsune-Mate**

**Disclaimer:** I... don't own Kingdom Hearts. ((sob))

**Author's Notes:**  
So... I guess this is something I've been working on instead of my fics... Gomen! I just haven't been able to sit down and really work on them lately. But I'll try my hardest as soon as finals are over. This is something to keep my faithful readers entertained. Enjoy, and don't forget the reviews!

* * *

_It's times like these that I wonder_ …_ are we really meant to be?_

It was raining. Again. But then, it had never really stopped in the first place. Water had been falling for the past two days, flooding the streets and leaving the sky in a continuous bleak, dreary, gray mass of clouds up above. Nothing was spared against the endless torrent of rain, leaving everything muddy and soaked. Not many were out in this storm, just the few who were brave enough to face the heavens.

By now it was getting late, and the stars, were they visible, would just be coming out. A beautiful silver moon would be shining overhead, illuminating the pitch black with a gentle glow. But not tonight. Not this night, or the one before it. And apparently not on the night of a certain couple's two year anniversary, the night where two years ago two boys had confessed their forbidden love for each other, forsaken their families, and gave themselves to each other in an eternal bond. Nope, not tonight.

The brunet sighed, his head down towards the sidewalk as he trudged along the street, the rain beating on his back as he went. Gloved hands stuffed themselves into the pockets of his jacket, the only warmth to surround his body in the cold. His fingers brushed against the fruit concealed within, and the familiar twinges of pain yanked at his heart. Once upon a time, arms would be holding him, keeping him warm, and he would have some where to put his hands other than his pockets as he held hands in a lover's grasp. Thoughts rushed through his mind in an unorganized jumble all centered on the same thing – or rather, someone. His name was Riku, and it was he who was the young boy's lover.

Yet lately, the silver haired boy had been distant – cold, even. He stayed out late nowadays, coming back to their small, shared apartment (acquired after having been kicked out of their families' houses) with the smell of alcohol in his clothes. And although it made the younger boy suspicious, he never said a word. He had complete trust in his boyfriend … right? He knew that the older boy couldn't live without him … _right_? 'Then again, he did like girls before we fell in love … maybe he's given up on me?' thought the brunet, but quickly brushed such thoughts away. 'Riku loves me … I think … He wouldn't have stayed with me this long if he didn't …'

With another sad sigh he turned the corner, his feet having memorized the way home long ago. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wished he hadn't, for it would give him something else to think about on his lonely travel. He had hoped that tonight would be special, something that he would remember for years to come, even as he got old. He had hoped, deep within his heart, that this night – this wonderful, blessed night – would be magical. But with the way things were now… the way things were broken and wrecked … hope no longer shined within his heart.

_It's times like these that I wonder_ …_ will things ever be the same?_

He entered the next alley – he was almost home, a place in the back of his mind told him. He pulled the jacket tighter, the rain soaked cloth offering little comfort in the storm's torrent. But he didn't care. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that it was his lover holding him tight … like he used to.

More and more gangs had been gathering around these parts. He had wanted to talk to the elder about moving, now that Sora was eighteen and could get a decent job. But every time he tried to talk, he felt that the other boy was too distracted, like he was thinking about something else. '_Someone_ else,' his mind told him. He ignored the little voice, reprimanding himself for even thinking that in the first place. He loved his boyfriend, and he knew that the silver haired boy would never cheat on him.

But then why did his heart feel so empty and alone? Why did he feel so afraid? So afraid that his lover would leave him so readily? "I'm scared, Riku …" he murmured.

"You should be," a voice behind him sneered, "but not for the reason you're thinking about." The startled brunet spun around, coming face to face with a black haired man.

"Go away, Xaldin. I'm in no mood to fight with you right now."

"Then give up. It'll make things easier anyways." He advanced towards the boy, who was moving backwards away from the man. He cried out in shock as his back came into contact with the wall, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"I said, go away, Xaldin," insisted the younger boy, his sapphire eyes narrowing into a glare, but the other was in no mood to listen. He was pushed up against the younger, igniting flames of anger in the brunet. "Leave me alone!" he snarled, slapping the other and pushing him away. Xaldin grabbed him before he could get too far away, and slammed him against the wall. Infuriated, the brunet kicked him in the shin and started to run again, only to be caught by a pair of strong arms. He whipped around, ready to fight, but relaxed when he realized who it was.

"Let go, Cloud," hissed Xaldin from the ground, glaring up at his superior. "This is between me and him, not you."

"Anything concerning my little brother concerns me," he spat, kicking the man on the ground. "I already warned you once to stay away." He glanced down at Sora. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," grumbled Sora. "I could have taken him." He raised a hand to the place where his head had made contact with the wall, and felt a sticky liquid. He gasped as he realized the crimson on his hand, watching as it rinsed off with the downpour.

Cloud's eyes narrowed. "I'll have Leon deal with you later," he snarled at the would-be rapist. "Come on, Sora," he said gently, grabbing the younger wrist and pulling him away. "You have to be more careful."

He watched in hidden amusement as Sora stuck out his lower lip, revealing his infamous pout. "Like I said, I could've taken him. You just came early."

"Whatever you say, Sora," he smirked. "Okay, here's your apartment." He pointed at the door, and started to walk away. "Come visit us, sometime, Sora. Oh, and happy anniversary." Without another word, he left.

Dumbfounded, the brunet stared after his older brother in awe, amazed that he had remembered the boy's anniversary. With a shake of his head, he entered the apartment building, treading slowly towards the elevator. He pressed the button for the second floor, and watched the doors close with a ding. Stuffing his hands back into rain soaked jacket, he checked to make sure that the fruit was still there, reassurance dawning upon him as he felt the rough edge. Sighing his relief, he leaned against the wall as the contraption slowly pulled him up.

'Why do I care about that silly piece of fruit?' he asked himself mockingly, eyes fixated on the ground. 'Because you love him,' the voice chimed in again. For a brief moment he wondered how that voice could be so contradictive, saying bad things about his lover and then saying another. Yet he shrugged it off as the doors opened, and he stepped out into the hall. Fumbling with his keys, he opened the apartment door and looked around. Riku still hadn't returned.

_It's times like these that I wonder_ …_ did you ever care?_

Sighing for the fifth time that night, he removed his dripping jacket and hung it in the closet to dry along with his shoes and gloves, grabbing the star shaped fruit out of his pocket. A drop of blood rolled down his face from the cut on his forehead, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Stumbling his way through the dark towards the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and wiped the dripping liquid off. 'At least I won't have to hide it … he's never here,' thought Sora, wetting down the towel and swiping at his wound. It was immediately after this thought that he heard the sound of the door to their apartment opening and closing, admitting the other resident of the miniscule abode. He froze as the lights were turned on, and he heard the sound of footsteps moving towards the kitchen.

Silently, he tiptoed into their bedroom, praying that his lover wouldn't see him. He wasn't ready to face him – he couldn't. Arriving inside, he shut the door behind him and removed his damp clothes, changing into his favorite pair of pajamas, a pair that had been given to him by Riku for his birthday. He placed the fruit on the bedside table, and basked in the smell of the familiar clothes.

"Riku …" he whispered nearly silent, and climbed into bed – the one that they had shared for nearly two years. Two long, hard years. Two years that he feared was in complete vain.

"Sora?" a soft voice whispered loudly after a while of silence, opening the door with a slight creak. "Are you still awake?"

The younger boy considered feigning sleep, but decided against it. "Yeah."

"Why did you go to bed? You know tonight is … What's wrong, forget?" he asked, sitting on the foot of their king-sized bed.

The brunet shook his head. "Unh-uh."

"Are you sick? What's wrong, baby?" he inquired, scooting closer to his young lover. "Tell me what's wrong. Please?"

"I'm … I'm scared."

"Scared? Scared of what?" he questioned, genuinely concerned as he lay down gently beside him. Wrapping his arms around the brunet, he murmured, "You can tell me anything."

"I'm … scared that … you don't love me anymore … You've been staying out so late and now … I just don't know what to believe anymore …"

_It's times like these that I wonder_ …_ what did we really have?_

"Sora! How could you even think that?" the silver haired boy gasped, surprised at the statement. "I love you. Those three words carry my heart within them. You're my life, my reason for living. You took me in when no one else would. I love you, Sora, only you. I've never even considered life without you … I couldn't bear it. It's … unthinkable." He hugged the brunet close.

"R-Riku …!" the boy stuttered, stunned at the confession. "You … really love me?"

"Of course I do, silly," he said, holding the boy in his arms like the most precious gem in the world. And, in Riku's eyes anyways, he was.

"But then why have you been avoiding me so much lately? You're hardly ever home long enough for me to actually be with you … and … you haven't touched me in months …"

"It's a surprise," he said cryptically, and the silver haired enigma released the young boy. "Follow me, Sora," he ordered sweetly, grabbing the paopu fruit off the bedside table. The brunet complied, standing up and following his lover out into the hall. Pulling him along, fingers locked together, he led the young boy into the soft rosy light.

The sight that met the brunet's eyes was spectacular. Roses had been placed in vases all around the room, and scented candles burned, illuminating the no longer electrically lighted living room. Treats lined the coffee table – cakes, fruits, cookies, paopu pie – all of Sora's favorites. He gasped in surprise, tears coming to his eyes as everything finally sunk in.

Riku looked down at his soul mate, looking for his reaction. It was then that he realized a small droplet of blood flowing down the boy's perfect face. With a sharp intake of breath, he grasped the younger boy by the shoulders and turned him so that he could see clearer, successfully startling the other boy immensely before he realized what he was looking at. He hung his head in shame. "Don't look at it, Riku," he mumbled.

"But you're – you're bleeding! What happened to you?" he asked, stumbling over his own words in an attempt to get them all out. "Sora, tell me! Now!" he begged, dragging the boy over to the bathroom. He flicked on the lights and lifted his lover's petit body on to the counter.

"Riku, it's nothing," the boy mumbled, guilt clouding his mind in response to making the other worry.

"Sora, tell me," he pleaded, cleaning the cut and wrapping a cloth bandage over it.

"It … it was Xaldin. He tried … again … He got a piece of me once, and now he won't leave me alone."

"That was before we started living together, wasn't it?" he asked, grabbing the boy and pulling him into his arms. "If that jerk lays one hand you, I swear I'll –"

"Riku. Don't let him spoil tonight. Please. That's just what he wants."

"Fine. I'll deal with it tomorrow. Let's go, Sora," he said, half carrying the brunet out of the bathroom before setting him on the floor of the hall. They walked into the living room, and towards the couch. "Now, where were we?" he murmured before grabbing the boy and kissing him fiercely, delving his tongue into the moist cave of the boy's mouth. The boy moaned and pushed his sex god onto the couch, climbing on top of the silver in an attempt to be closer.

The sweet aromas around him were taking their toll on the couple; it felt more like a dream than reality. Tongues met in a carnal battle, resulting as always with the silver winning, pushing his tongue deeper for the brunet to suck. He pulled back for a gasp of air before returning to his task, strong arms pulling his lover flat against his chest. The older had missed this; the executing of his secret plan had left him very little time to romance with his boyfriend. But he felt it was worth it, worth the pain and loneliness.

With a guttural groan, the silver haired boy broke the kiss, nipping at the sensitive ear of the younger, knowing that was the spot that made him go crazy. After receiving a low moan of ecstasy, he back-tracked to the boy's mouth, plunging the pink muscle into his lover's mouth. They couldn't be closer if they tried, unless of course they went farther. But tonight was to be romantic. Today, they had decided that they were just going to be with each other.

Finally pulling away for the last time, Riku leaned against the pillows with his boyfriend in his lap. He couldn't be happier even if he wanted to.

"Riku … I have to know. Why have you been gone so much?"

"You really want to know?"

"Mmm hmm."

"Well, I was taking on extra jobs. I was working at bars, stores, daycares …"

"Why?"

"'Cause I was trying to save up enough money to buy this," he muttered, pulling out a small box from his pocket. He held it in front of Sora and opened it, feeling pride swell up in his chest as he heard the surprised gasp from the boy leaning against his chest. "Sora … will you marry me?"

"Riku …" the boy mumbled, tears coming to his eyes.

"What? Don't you like it?" Riku asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"I love you so much. Of course I like it. I'd marry you in a heartbeat," he cried, burying his face in the arms of his now fiancée. Peeking an eye, he watched as Riku slid the ring onto his delicate finger and capture his fingers in a lover's handhold, just like he used to do.

_It's times like these that I wonder_ … _how did I ever get so lucky?_

"I love you, Sora. Never forget that." He kissed the brunet on the lips.

_And it's times like these that I wonder_ … _why I ever wondered in the first place._

"I love you too, Riku. I'll never doubt you again."

_Owari_

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**I hope you enjoyed it. Thoughts, please? 


End file.
